


Bright Green

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Dom/sub, F/F, POV Allison Argent, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is <i>her</i> choice, <i>her</i> happiness. Not the pack’s, not her family’s. It’s a private pleasure she only shares with her girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Green

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon Tumblr prompt: _“You’re the only one I trust to do this.”_. 
> 
> Characters are either in senior year of high school or college in this, making it not underage, but I just wanted to offer that just in case.

“Allison, what was our deal?”

Allison opens her eyes slowly, rising up a bit through the haze of her subspace. She’s in a good place, Green all the way, but she forgot one of Lydia’s rules and knows it. “Since you can’t see my face, I need to check in twice as often,” she says. “Lydia,” she hurriedly adds at the end. She only uses _mistress_ when they’re doing a hardcore scene, and besides, Lydia prefers hearing her own name instead of the formal title.

“So where are we, sweetie?” Lydia drags the long pink-polished nail of her index fingers down the curve of Allison’s spine, making the other girl shudder. Allison is on her stomach on her bed, the soft blankets and pillows snuggling her in. Her hands are pressed against the bed on either side of her head—she’s not a fan of restraints after her hunter “training,” so instead, Lydia trusts her to keep her palms flat on the blanket. She’s fully naked, the room at a perfect temperature for their play.

“Green, Lydia,” she says, breath hitching as Lydia’s hands drifts lower and lower. She lets out a startled gasp when Lydia gives the plug nestled between her cheeks a firm tap, and her back arches into a curve on its own volition, body clenching down on the plug. Just the sweet pressure alone makes her body tighten, her orgasm building swiftly, cunt soaking against the bed.

“Good girl,” Lydia says, voice full of pride. Whereas she has the knack for biting sarcasm on any regular day, her voice is always gentle and praising when she and Allison play. She’s only _ever_ proud of her girl, ready to let her know she’s loved. “Spread your legs a bit for me, sweetie.”

“Yes, Lydia,” Allison says, and eagerly lets her legs fall apart, the cool air against her cunt making her shiver. She knows how she must look—naked, sweating, bottom plugged and arched into the air, waiting for Lydia to do anything she pleases to her.

But this is _her_ choice, _her_ happiness. Not the pack’s, not her family’s. It’s a private pleasure she only shares with her girl.

“Can you come for me, Allison?” Lydia asks, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Allison’s sweat-damp temple. “If you come for me now, I’ll use my hand instead of the paddle for your punishment.”

Allison huffs out something between a laugh and a groan. She knows Lydia can tell she’s already seconds from coming, and she knows Lydia knows she prefers the slap of skin on skin rather than the hard thump of the paddle. Though Allison enjoys their sexual pain, Lydia would never hurt her by giving her something she truly didn’t want. The thought makes Allison’s chest and cheeks radiate with warmth, with _love_. “You’re the only one I trust to do this, Lydia,” she says softly, lips grazing the pillow beneath her.

Lydia runs her fingers through Allison’s hair, smoothing out some of the tangles. She rests one hand at the small of Allison’s back, molding her into perfect form, her bottom in the air once more. “And you’re the only one I trust to do this to,” she answers honestly, plainly. “You’re the only one I love enough…to give this part of myself away to.”

“Lyds,” Allison whispers, and just for a moment, she lets her hand closest to Lydia curl into a loose fist. Lydia’s fingers twine around hers, squeezing sweetly before letting go.

“I’m going to turn the vibration on in your plug, and you’re going to come for me,” Lydia says, voice firm and heady with affection. “Color?”

“Green,” Allison says, and the breath punches out of her lungs when Lydia turns the plug’s vibration on to the lowest setting. It’s her favorite toy, a special birthday gift from Lydia, pink and perfectly tapered with a purple jewel on the base—Lydia’s favorite color. It’s not the right shape for longtime wear (they have a special, slim plug that Allison will wear through class or when they’re watching a movie), but it’s the perfect heft and thickness for a scene, and the vibration always sends Allison into a tailspin. She grinds her hips into the bed, cunt throbbing through the vibrations. “God, _god_ , Lydia,” she groans, and her body squeezes and clenches tight as she comes, the world going sweetly dark for a moment.

Lydia exhales deeply. “You’re gorgeous, baby, you’re _perfect._ ” Her hand dips between Allison’s legs, switching off the plug. She slips two fingers along the sopping seam of Allison’s cunt, just grazing the swollen folds. “I love how wet you get for me.”

“Only for you, Lydia,” Allison murmurs, body lax and syrupy from her orgasm. But she’s careful to keep her hips arched. She knows she has a punishment coming still for not letting Lydia know how she was doing, and she’s more than ready to accept it. She’s tired and boneless, but she knows she’ll be able to relax even better with a red bottom and Lydia’s gentle post-scene praise. “Green still.”

“That’s my girl,” Lydia says, and slides a pillow beneath Allison’s hips, letting her keep her bottom up without having to exert herself too much after an orgasm. “Now you’ll count for me, right, sweetie?”

“Yes, Lydia,” Allison says. The first blow lands firm on both cheeks, just beneath where the plug rests, the noise ringing throughout the room. “One, Lydia.” She squirms, the pillow adding a delicious pressure to her cunt, the fabric just the right side of rough against her clit. Lydia brings her hand down again, this time landing firm on the meat of her left cheek. It will leave a vibrant red patch of skin that Allison will cherish for the next few days. “Two, Lydia.”

By the time they reach ten, Allison’s bottom feels like it’s radiating heat into the room, swollen and painful to the touch. She knows it feels worse than it actually is. The sensation alone makes her sink deep into the blankets, snuggled in like a cat that got the cream—sated and content. But she also feels firmly chastised and cared for, a feeling she needs in just the right measure.

And Lydia’s the only one who knows how to strike that perfect balance.

Allison hardly feels Lydia bring them down from the scene. “Okay, babe, I’m going to take your toy out, okay?” Allison nods against the pillow, murmuring _green_. The plug slips easily from her ass and she whimpers a little at the emptiness, but the feeling passes soon. She hears Lydia disappear into the bathroom to wash the toy and grab some warm, damp towels and Allison’s favorite lavender-scented cold cream. The bed dips when Lydia comes back.

“Still green?” Lydia spreads some of the cool lotion on Allison’s bottom, massaging it into the abused skin.

Allison sighs and lets Lydia take care of her. She’ll _always_ let Lydia take care of her. “Definitely still green,” she says, and smiles, closing her eyes.


End file.
